guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Burning Arrow
Awesome. This = 14 health/second for 4 seconds = 52 + 26 bonus damage = 78 armor-ignoring damage every 8 seconds, not counting the normal arrow damage and any preparation you might be using. Combine with Apply Poison and some other good Shots and it could be brutal. Arshay Duskbrow 17:58, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :And that's only at Marksmanship 12 :) Buzzer 01:57, 25 September 2006 (CDT) The damage is nice but I dont like the skill much since its not sustainable or able to hit multiple targets. Id much rather mark of rodgort or apply poison. But ofcourse if your max marks and looking to snipe out one target at a time then its great.NovaTalon 14:59, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I'd rather use barbed arrows+poison arrow. 1 sec recharge ftw.-Thomas 10:40, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Um, dmg? — Skuld 11:08, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::Um, 7 degen (10 with toxicity)? Barbed arrows + Poison arrow will be *the* PvP Ranger build. :::: Very few people would waste their slot on arrow :/ — Skuld 02:32, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Thomas, you might want to read the very lively discussion over at Talk:Barbed Arrows about the heavy limitations of that skill (and Poison Arrow for that matter). Anyway, Burning Arrow isn't meant for sustained degen, but lots of damage in a short time. Arshay Duskbrow 03:45, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Exactly... the wiki community disagrees! Otherwise the wiki community would be pathetic. Toxicity.. As for it being THE PvP ranger build, you obviously have not heard of dual ranger. --Silk Weaker 03:54, 29 September 2006 (CDT) This skill is seeing some love on gankers--some euro guild ran it. If not concerned about snares for whatever reason (example, you have a You're All Alone Warrior with you) then it's more viable than crip shot, the single best ranger elite (everywhere but HA and PvE--the places that don't matter). I've been playing it every time I run Teleway, and it's amazing. --Thom Bangalter Duration Since we're still working with preliminary data, I understand why we have an incomplete article with no chart, but I'm still curious if anyone happens to know whether or not a 5-second burning duration is possible with this skill. Anyone? Tarinoc 19:39, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Maybe at 15-16...Anet has a way of being cruel with progression. :P Arshay Duskbrow 20:07, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :If someone knows what some of the values were for 1-11, it could be possible to figure out. --Fyren 20:12, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Not really. As someone else said before, past 12, Anet likes to get tricky with progression breakpoints. I wouldn't care to speculate. Arshay Duskbrow 20:19, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :It's never tricky; there's only rounding going on. Everything is strictly linear. --Fyren 20:24, 8 October 2006 (CDT) At 14 Marksmanship it's 5 seconds of burning and +29 damage, thus resulting in 99 clean damage. Ichigo724 21:05, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Very, very nice. I look forward very much to using this. Arshay Duskbrow 21:17, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :Edited the possible damage on notes.....I was using/loving this at 16 marksman (O_O) P A R A S I T I C 22:35, 23 October 2006 (CDT) 5 Second Recharge! O_O They lowered it to five seconds...which means constant burning at high enough Marksmanship. Constant Burning!! Arshay Duskbrow 00:38, 3 November 2006 (CST) =O Wow! Almost as good as Mark of Rodgort! I joke. Looks nice, but me likeh Prepared Shot more. --Silk Weaker 01:04, 3 November 2006 (CST) -Ichigo724 11:02, 3 November 2006 (CST) After extensive testing in Aspenwood, I can safely say this is my new favorite Marksmanship elite. At 14 Marksmanship, combine it with Screaming Shot at the proper range and you get sustainable -10 degen on anything, plus the very respectable bonus damage both of these attacks do, plus Read the Wind...it's almost cruel. It can be energy-intensive (I recommend 14 Expertise as well), but it works great. Eats anything and anyone alive. I especially love taking down Warriors this way. >:D Arshay Duskbrow 02:34, 6 November 2006 (CST) "It tastes like burning." -Ralph Wiggum. --8765 17:54, 16 November 2006 (CST) I'm still preferring Mark of Rodgort + Barrage, but if you're not a Elem secondary (or have your hero specced for it) then it's a "pure ranger" alternative. Then again, I'm also a fan of using Arcane Mimicry and bringing Aidan, for Incendiary Arrows + Practiced Stance. "It Tastes Like Burning", with an interrupt chaser. Tasty! Mbourgon 15:48, 5 December 2006 (CST) The difference between mark of rodgort+barrage and burning arrow is one only takes up one skill slot on your bar, and is useful in pve. The other one is not useful except in pve. Geez... Not useful in PvP? Have you tried Burning Arrow + Apply Poison + Hunter's Shot/Screaming Shot? It's massive degen every 5 seconds + damage. You didn't watch Cel vs aNc first battle in middle-finales? Celebrities got pretty suprised that someone used that kind of ranger on PvP and they got smashed by him + SF elementals. Of course, in second battle, they knew who are they fighting with, but that was pretty suprising, eh? - Abedeus 11:31, 18 December 2006 (CST) I think (s)he's talking about Barrage + Mark of Rodgort not being effective @ PvP... Burning Arrow is great for anything tho... Meh, Barrage fails anywhere other then crowded PvE missions...(imo) :> --J0ttem™ 09:02, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :I agree very much. This is an extremely useful tool for taking down any character seeing as how if you remove the condition it can be reapplied very, very, very quickly. Also, even with high marksmanship, barrage does nowhere near as much dps on a single target, and might not even come close to up to maybe, say, 3 targets (sorry about the confounding--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear]] 19:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) wording) burning arrow + steam > melee Boss name-change As of the last update, the boss location, looks, skills etc, are the same. BUT the boss name has changed to Admiral Chiggen to match the green that is dropped there. --Mwpeck 21:25, 11 November 2006 (CST) damage just to check, this is not fire damage is it? '''~Soqed Hozi~ 17:40, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Nope, just Physical/Elemental dmg (depending on your bowstring) --J0ttem™ 05:44, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Unless it says "Target foe takes +X...X FIRE damage" its not fire damage.68.116.173.168 23:39, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Hmmm After some testing and analysis i have come to the conclusion that when this skill hits, your target will receive the burning condition :I swear Destroyers never burned... --84.24.206.123 13:29, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Destroyers are immune to the burning condition.--Gigathrash 13:30, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::I just stated something just as obvious. --84.24.206.123 13:31, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Charr Warden I realize that the Charr Warden in Rragar's Menagerie isnt a "named" boss, but this skill can be capped off of him, so I added it to the aquisition list V E G A S 09:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Lulz Awesome, they made it more powerful. Wow. This in just amazing now, as if it wasn't good before. Arcdash 23:25, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :You don't have to camp on the target to keep constant burn on someone now ^^Alleycat! 23:28, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::Lol wtf? In terms of damage to single target, BA was already at the top of the list, and now it's pretty much maintainable Burning. I'm surprised this applies in PvP too. (since in PvE you'd probably use Barrage etc for even better damage) Good synergy with Earthen Shackles? (T/ ) 00:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::............normal BA build requires 14 expertise, 10 marksmanship, 10 wilderness survival, but it still only gives 5 degen at this point. 01:00, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Burning is -7 degen automatically? (T/ ) 01:04, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I meant 5 sec u know what i mean 01:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::5 degen is 5 degen, but I see what you did there. (T/ ) 01:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::They did it 'cause it failed in comparison to Incendiary Arrows, slightly better but only on 1 target, making it easy for healers. Now it compares better but they're balanced against each other. (Balanced for a job by ArenaNet.) -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wtb bonus damage. (T/ ) 20:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I can use my Conjure Frost Burning Arrow Steam build again! 00:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Entropy if you meant me I'll repeat "slightly better". -->Suicidal Tendencie 15:56, 11 October 2008 (UTC)